No name
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Pregnant Naruto, Sasuke a rouge ninja. Ino has a big secret. contains very little SasuNaru. So this story contains YAOI and also contains MPREG!. Don't like it then Don't read it but others, please enjoy. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!. This is going to turn into a series so please review xD. Thank you. If Your going to to complain then don't review!. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: After The Manga. **  
**Summary: This is written after a SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto) manga called Ero Ero. So this story contains YAOI and also contains MPREG!. Don't like it then Don't read it but others, please enjoy. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE!. This is going to turn into a series so please review xD. Thank you.**  
**Characters:Sasuke U. Naruto U. Sakura H. Naruto Characters.**  
**Rating:M**

**Writer: SO IM MAKING A SERIES AFTER THE SASUKE X NARUTO MANGA CALLED ERO ERO!. **

**Naruto: shivers~!.**

**Writer: Also I DO NOT OWN Naruto or anything related to Naruto...Naruto belongs to it's owner called Kishimoto. X. X i can't wait until he decides on if his gunna make the Teisan series though part of me says that he is going to but no one knows anything yet...so... lets keep wishing for a Teisan series!. **

**Sasuke: You think too much of Naruto, In the end your addicted to it..**

**Writer: ~grinning~ OFCOURSE I AM!.**

**Anyways to the story.**

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE!.**

**"NARUTOO!" Sakura shouted as she bursted into the blondes apartment and gawked at the mess. It was like as if a bomb had hit it!. "Yo" Kakashi appeared in the blondes bedroom window with his orange make out paradise book in his right hand but saw no Naruto so he jamp into the Uzumakis room and looked around. Sakura and Kakashi had both bumped into each other though they didn't check the bathroom and little did they know that the poor Uzumaki Naruto was in there, "um sensei, we didn't check the bathroom.." her sweat dropped as they both causiously headed towards the bathroom door. **

**Just as Sakura whipped from around the door she screamed scaring the living hell out of her sensei, "AAAAAAARGHH!". Kakashis head lifted up from his book "hm?" then headed to Sakura. There was sick dripping from the toilet seat and onto the tiled for were the blondes head was. Kakashi eyes widened at the mess, it was worser than the livingroom. "Sakura?!" Kakashi shouted, "HAI?!" she squeaked. "Go tell Tsunade.." the Hatake's sweat dropped as he kneeled down trying not to kneel into any sick, "and you?" she asked as her voice sounded grossed out from the scene. Kakashi put away his book before moving his left arm so that in was under the blondes legs replied "I'll meet you there.." sounding unsure with worry. Sakura nodded before leaving in a hurry. Kakashi moved his right arm so that it was under the blondes neck and lifted him up, holding him in a bridal style then carefully jamp onto the window and jamped onto a roof, heading towards the hokages office.  
**

* * *

**Writer: OKAY SO LETS LEAVE IT THERE FOR TODAY!. Mwuahaha!. I'm so evil e.e. **

**Sasuke: Hn..**

**Writer: Thank you for reading this very short chapter. x3 **

**Writer: A NEW CHAPTER!. THROW YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND WAVE THEM LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!. **

**Sakura: What the hell...**

**Naruto: ~waving his hands in the air~.**

**Kakashi: ~facepalm~...baka.**

**Writer: ~cough~ so continuing the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

Writer: A NEW CHAPTER!. THROW YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND WAVE THEM LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE!.

Sakura: What the hell...

Naruto: ~waving his hands in the air~.

Kakashi: ~facepalm~...baka.

Writer: ~cough~ so continuing the story...

* * *

CHAPTER TWO!.

"What is it?" Tsunade gritted as Sakura walked upto the desk answering "it's Naruto". Tsunade and Shizune gased though Tsunade was also twitching as she asked "what did he do now?" trying to sound calm. Sakura breathed before replying "I'm not sure but... when we got to his house we searched everywhere but the bathroom so I went to check the bathroom~". The pinkette got interupted "he's prodably eating ramen at Ichiraku's ramen shop" by the blonde hokage.

"No we found him but... He looked so... Lifeless and there was sick all over the bathroom!" the Haruno accidently shouted whilst feeling worried at the same time. Shizune gasped from the news, "where is he?!" Tsunade shouted. "Kakashi-sensei " Sakura tempted to say but got interupted as Kakashi appeared next to Sakura holding the blonde bridal style still. Tsunade quickly put on her medical cloak ordering them to follow her and so they did. They followed her to a spare hospital room and layed the blonde on the bed then took off his jacket and shirt as Tsunade performed her magic.

Tsunade sighed as she said "well... I can't see anything because of that damn Kyuubi seal is blocking it". "Are there any other options?" Shizune asked worriedly and unsure of what to do. The blonde women sighed as she rubbed some type of fluid onto the blondes belly and then carefully moved the scanner around it and kept moving it until she got a decant imagery. The thing she was using was what doctors and nurses use for pregnant patients when they try to get an image of the fetus or baby inside of the womens belly/uterus. Kakashi's sweat dropped asking "found anything?".

Tsunades sweat dropped as her body shivered, causing Shizune to look. "Oh my!.." Shizune fainted catching both Kakashi's and Sakura's gazes.

Tsunade glanced at the blonde thinking 'you must be going through alot of things right now..' and said "I'm giving him a break from ninja missions until he is feeling better..". Narutos teammember and sensei asked "why?" in shock and worry though they didn't get an answer as the hokage woken up Shizune from her faint and headed back to her office but little did she know that she had left the monitor switched on with the image still visible. Shizune quickly turned off the screen before anyone could see and cleaned everything up.

* * *

Writer: Okai so it's a little longer this time but hey writing a story takes alot of work.

Kiba: yeah for you.

Writer: ~troll face~ Shut up..


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer: WOO A NEW CHAPTER!. **

**Kiba: Hurray! ~sarcastic~.**

**Writer: oh shut up dog breathe!.**

**Naruto: ~laughing~ **

* * *

** CHAPTER THREE.**

**Tusnade got serious telling Kakashi to sit. So Kakashi sat down waiting for her reasons as to why she was giving the blonde a break from ninja missions. The hokage exhailed before saying "his pregnant" flat out. Kakashi chocked on nothing in shock as his eyes widened "thats not... Narutos a boy, he can't get pregnant!". "Thats what I thought until now but don't forget, he isn't edzactly what you would call normal", Kakashi soon nodded as she did have a point then asked "how late?". "two months" came the hokages firm reply as the room got silent until the Uzumakis sensei left. Tsunde turned to Shizune "I need to find out who that babies father is!", "hai!" Shizune nodded before leaving to look around for rumors and such. **

**At 9pm the blonde finally started to awake. His eyes felt heavy as they slowly began to open whilst he was awaking. As soon as he could see properly he gasped and shot up in worry thinking '**_WHERE AM I?!. THIS ISN'T HOME!_**'. Kurama huffed mumbling "home... Never knew that we had one" getting the blondes attention, "shut up!. You won't evan tell me why I'm throwing up everytime I eat something!. I feel like I'm gunna die here!" Naruto fumed then came back to reality as he saw a monitor thinking that it was a TV and switched it on. "Eh. This isn't TV!. It's... it's... it's a...a what is it?" he asked himself.**

**"That on the screen is what you would call a baby inside your body" Tsunade explained as she had just walked into the room. The blonde gawked in shock shouting "EH!. UH!. AAH!. BUT I'M A GUY!", "although your a guy, you arn't edzactly what you would call yourself normal" she replied as she switched the screen off again, "anyways I came to ask who the father is. I am almost possitive that you would remember since your two months late". Naruto quickly looked down. He knew who the father was and sure wasn't going to tell anyone as he still had a goal to achieve and no one, NO ONE was going to take it away from him, EVER!. Soon, very soon he replied "I... Can't... Say...". Tsunade sighed and left the room to go back to her office again.**

**Shizune started talking as Tsunade enterd the office "there are some rumors that someone recently keeps going to Narutos house every time he comes back from his missions but they have no idea who it is". Tsunade looked down, unsure of what to do in this situation but she still had one idea in mind. "I want four or five anbu black ops watching every window, door and corner of Narutos house everyday!" the hokage sounded strickt. Shizune nodded and left after asking "wait, why is finding the father of Narutos unborn baby so inportant?". Tsunade sat down in her as she answered "because he needs the father now more than anything else" and rested her albows on the desk then leaned her head on her palms gently as Shizune left.**

* * *

**Writer: so... so... thats the end of this chapter. Thank you again for reading.**

**P.S: Please review for ideas, feedback and what you think of the story so far. Thank you again.**

**P.P.S: I will try to make the chapters longer if possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer: Ohayo gozaimasu. So I am trying my best to learn the Japanese language since it's awesome and also because I actually want to become a Manga Production Editor which I do have the Manga editor software and yes I would create manga but it's very hard to match the eyes and etc. Not to mention on how to draw the bodies, it's just so hard to I'm just gunna edit pictures, music and etc. Anyhow to the story...**

* * *

** CHAPTER FOUR!. **

**Kakashi smiled as he sat down next to the hospital bed where Naruto is sitting up. "Naruto, you know you have friends that would love to help out" Kakashi tried cheering up his student which it did seem to work as his student smiled "thanks sensei". Kakashi smiled back at the blonde. **

**Sakura looked down deciding on what flower to buy for Naruto since she was going to visit him, Ino looked at Sakura from the counter before saying "so I heard Naruto is in the hospital..". "Yeah" Sakura tried her best to sound happy but she couldn't because she doesn't know what is wrong with her teammember, "so do they know whats wrong with him?" asked the yamanako as she was worried a slight. Sakura shook her head as a no whilst picking up a daphadil then walked over to the counter. "Tell him to get well soon or me" Ino smiled as Sakura nodded whilst paying and left with the flower heading to the hospital. **

**Kiba drooled as he was still asleep in his bed or so he was until Akamaru jumped on him whilst barking. Kiba jamp up and fell out of his bed then glared at his dog. Akamaru's tail wagged as Kiba was still glaring at Akamaru until his mom came into the room saying "Narutos at the hospital. So your going to visit him an give him our nest luck on getting well" she cood. The young teen blinked thinking** 'h_ospital!. WHAT DID HE DO NOW?!._**'. "What did he do now?" he groaned whilst face palming himself, though his mom just shrugged and left. Kiba got dressed as fast as he could and made his way to the hospital.**

**Kakashi stepped into the hokages office, "you asked to see me?". Tsunade nodded saying "I'm putting Naruto in your house until furthur notice, information gets out about this theres no telling in what will happen". Kakashi nodded then left after being dismissed. Kiba bursted into the hospital room where Naruto is, panting for the life of him. Naruto laughed at the state of what his bestfriend was in, "shut up!" Kiba glared playflly though Naruto still laughed.**

**"Sakura!" Naruto cheered as she walked through the door, she smiled "hey Naruto". Naruto blushed at her smiled. Kiba stopped glaring and stared at Sakura as she put the flower into the vase that had water in it and was standing on the table next the hospitals bed. "So what happened this time?" Kiba sighed thinking that it was something stupid as usual, the blondes sweat dropped not knowing what to say to his friends until Tsunade came into the room answering for him "he can't tell you". Kiba throwned as Sakura got more worried, Tsunade sighed and carried on speaking "however, he'll be okay so don't worry so much" although she wasn't so sure her self.**

**Sasuke sat quiet in a tree grining like a cheshire cat as he saw Anbu watching the blondes house. '**_So they found out about me_**'. "I'll just hav to kill them quickly and quietly" he mumbled to himself before sneaking up behind one Anbu and quickly covered her mouth and nose with his hand and use a kunai to slit her throat then quickly layed her down, he killed all Anbus with the same technique before transforming into a black cat and left.**

**Hours later an Anbu came into the hokages office with his head down, she guessed that they have either found the person or something had happened however she asked anyway "any news?". The Anbu lifted his head with a nod answering "the anbus that were watching Narutos house are dead", Tsunade sprung up off her chair shouting "HOW!?". "It seems that their froats were cut" the Anbu replied. The hokage sat back in her chair whilst twitching and thinking** '_the person that killed those Anbus must be a tallented ninja. They or it must have planned this out carefully but...theres no questioning it!. This person must either be a ninja or a rouge ninja to know to kill so quietly'. _**"Ma'am?" the Anbu asked, Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts and dismissed him.  
**

* * *

**Writer: Oooh Sasukes a bad ninja ~blush~**

**Naruto: aha...~staring hard at Kakashi for no reason what so ever~**

**#Thatawkwardmomentwhenyoudonotknowwhattosay#**

**Writer: Please review, please and thank you. So, until next time!.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Writer: HAI WELCOME BACK TO HEAVEN or hell...which ever you prefer..**

**Naruto: BAHAA! ~burts out laughing~**

**Writer:...that's not evan funny ~sweat drops~.**

**BACK TO THE STORY!.**

* * *

** CHAPTER FIVE.**

**Naruto layed in the hospital bed wide awake and thinking to himelf. "So they had Anbu watching your house" Sasuke smirked as he sat on the windowsil, the blonde jamp at the voice. They stared at each other until the taller began to speak again "so do they know about me?". Naruto shrugged though Sasuke just "hn"ed before speaking again "tonight is the night I cast aside this village". Naruto glared at Sasuke shouting "YOU CAN'T!", Sasuke raised an eyebrow "and why can't I?", however he didn't get an answer from the blonde.**

**"Yo. Naruto I brought you some deiciouse ramen" Kakashi greeted as he appeared next to Naruto and Sasuke was still on the window. Kakashi turned as he felt another persons chakra saying "so your the one that got Naruto pregnant?" as he pulled down his mask. The Uchiha rolled his say as face palmed himself, wanting to laugh though he didn't show any emotion "pregnant. You know his a guy right?". The Naruto that was in the hospital bed poofed. "Listen brat. Don't think that you can just come in here whenever you like it or not" came a female voice from behind Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to make a move the hokage hit his vital spot so that he fell unconsious or so they thaught as it turned into a rock. "A clone!" both Tsunade and Kakashi gritted their teeth though Kakashi now shrugged "at least Naruto is safe", "yeah".**

**The Hatake left to talk to Naruto as Tsunade went back to her office so that she could solve some buisness. Naruto laughed as he was watching TV and eating toffee flavoured ice cream mixed with coffee flavoured ice cream with also chocolate flavoured ice cream in Kakashis house. Kakashi sighed as he got home and sat next to Naruto saying "we found out who the father is, I think", the blonde choked on a bit of ice cream before asking "how?!" in shock. "Well... He came to the hospital looking for you", Naruto looked away not knowing what to say but blinked as his sensei pulled him into a gentle hug.**

**As minuetes went by Naruto finally spoke again "sensei...I ... Don't wanna raise it alone.." breaking down into tears. Kakashi blinked with wide eyes thinking** 'i_s he crying?!'_**, his sensei sighed and gently held the blonde closely. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai and Neji glared at each as they met up. Sai spoke first "I have no interest in dickless so count me out of what ever you have planned" and left.**

**Neji stared at Sai's back as Shikamaru complained "why have we met up, what a drag.." and stared up at the sky watching the stars, Kiba growled "somethings up with Naruto but Tsunade won't tell us". "So?" Neji asked the continued to talk "it's prodably best for us to not know..she is the hokage after all so we should support her every decision".**

**Kiba grinned as he sat on Shikamarus lap saying "well I only saying". Shikamaru stared at the back of the Inuzuka's head then grinned as he whispered behind his ear "you must really want my d" with a snicker. Kiba jamp off of the Nara's lap blushing and shouted "SHUT UP!. I'll never be your uke!", Neji blinked as Shikamaru laughed at Kibas over reaction.**

* * *

**Writer: Yes I was meant to put the D anyhow time for break!.**

**Naruto: Please review, Arrigatto!.**

**Writer: Isn't my new employee wonderful.**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP!. I OWN NARUTO!. HIS MY TOY TO TORTURE AND ALSO MY BITCH!.**

**Writer: LOL!. Well till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writer: SO new chapter, xd. Kiba is after Shikamarus D. LOOOOL!. **

**Kiba: SHUT UP!. **

**Writer: well you arn't denying it!.**

**Kiba: YES I AM TOO DENYING IT!.**

**Writer: continuing the story!.**

* * *

** CHAPTER SIX!. THE LAST CHAPTER!.**

**Shikamaru arched his back moaning a differant level as Kiba had hit his special spot "Ah!". Kiba grinned as he thrusted slower, leaning over to kiss and nip at the Naras back upto his neck and on the back of the sholders. "Aah.. K-kiba-stop-teasing-m-me!" the Nara glared at the Inuzuka teen, Kiba chuckled evily but did as he was told and immediaty bega to thrust at a faster pace.**

**"Sensei, what's wrong with Naruto?" Miss Haruno frowned, Kakashi sighed as he knew that he shouldn't tell her and replied "you'll find out soon enough" thinking** '_his evan wearing my clothes to hidehis pregnancy'._** All Anbu, Iruka, Tsuande, Shizune, Kakashi and Naruto himself knew about the blondes pregnancy.**

**Naruto grinned as he caught upto Kakashi eating a chocolate brownie, "Naruto your suppost to be eating healthy foods not junk food" Kakashi warned as he took the brownie out of the blondes hand and chucked it into the bin. Naruto frowned shouting "fine!" causing a few girls to laugh at him however a little girl and boy ran upto Naruto with big smiles on their face. The blonde kneeled down "hi". The little had black hair with blue eyes and giggled were as the little boy who is smaller than the girl had brown hair and green eyes. "Can you show us ninja move!" both little kids giggled out, Naruto smiled "sure!" and stood up straight, put both hands together shotuing "CLONE JUTSU!". "Show off" Sakura pouted as she folded her arms and closed her eyes when a Naruto clone appeared next to the origional Naruto.**

**"Niki, Jamei!. Come on time to go" the little kids mother called out to them, they ran to their mother after saying goodbye to the blonde. Naruto punched his clone causing it to poof and laughed at it. Kakashi grinned as he complimented "you know Naruto, you look really cute in my clothes" and chuckled a slight as blonde stared hard at his sensei before shouting "PERVERT!" and walked off.**

**And so the rest of the month went by with the blonde having mood swings over little things like not being able to eat his beloved ramen anymore and having to eat vegetables every day with his lunch. Kiba and Shikamaru finally began to date and Neji...well that's a surpise in the next series along with alot of other surprises.**

* * *

**Writer: Please review for ideas if you like and I am to thank all my readers out there that are waiting for updates on my previouse stories but unfortunatley, I have absaloute 0 ideas for them. Please forgive me for that. Well until the next series!.**

**Naruto: Thheeee laaaaasst chaaaapter xD**


End file.
